Nasze królestwo/Królowa Albanii
Królowa Albanii - 9. odcinek z serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Królowa Paulina *Królewna Franciszka *Królewna Joanna *Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki Sebastian *Pan Aleksander *Lichwiarka Agata *Medyczka Aleksandra *Patryk *Królowa Radosława *Król GargamelVlog *Książę Ahus *Królowa Telimena (tylko wspomniana) *Pirat Julian *Bosman *Piratka Rebeca *Jarosław Kaczyński *Janusz Korwin Mikke *Mateusz Morawiecki *Popek Opis Sebastian i Joanna obmyślają plan ucieczki, w czym pomaga im młody niewolnik piratów, który widzi w tym szansę dla siebie. W królestwie zniknięcie pary zostało zauważone. Franciszka myśli nad powiadomieniem Telimeny, choć wie, że mogłoby to wywołać nieporządane konsekwencje. Tymczasem harem Agaty zaczyna się niecierpliwić. Fabuła Królewna ułożyła głowę na ramieniu Sebastiana. Kołysanie sprawiało, że zaczynała odczuwać senność, a jednocześnie adrenalina jaka w niej narastała nie pozwalała jej zmrużyć oka. Krzyżak z kolei zaczął obmyślać plan. Może i na oko sytuacja była beznadziejna, ale przecież nie mógł dać się zabić. Joanny z resztą też. - Czuję, że śmierć stoi przede mną. - wyszeptała słabo szatynka. - Ile to już lat minęło odkąd ostatni raz widziałam nasz rodzinny Fandom? - Czy ja wiem? Przed chwilą nas tu władowali. Siedzimy tu z trzy minuty góra. Słysząc to, podniosła energicznie głowę, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Poważnie? - zapytała, na co ten kiwnął głową. - Ugh, a ja już zdążyłam pogodzić się ze śmiercią. - mówiąc to, ponownie oparła się o jego ramię, tym razem z miną świadczącą o obrażeniu się na cały świat. - Co za kaszana. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, po czym skupił wzrok w drzwiach. Zza nich słychać było gwar śmiechów, a w powietrzu, poza wonią morza, unosił się zapach rumu. Sebastian i Joanna związani byli tak, by nie mogli ruszyć. Sami nie mieli pojęcia czemu miało to służyć. W końcu i tak nie mogli uciec, gdyż jedyna droga prowadziła przez wodę. - Widziałaś żeby zabili Krzysia? - zapytał po chwili milczenia. - Raczej nie. "Dziwne, że nam nie pomaga" ~ pomyślał. Przewrócił się na plecy, po czym nogami nacisnął klamkę. Jak się okazało, na zewnątrz statku rozgrywały się sceny, których nigdy by się nie spodziewali. Piraci dali Krzysztofowi nowy miecz, który bardziej przypominał te, które należały do nich. Kilku z członków ekipy podało mi dłonie, lub poklepało po plecach. Mężczyzna wyglądał na wniebowziętego. - Bracie, - zaczął bosman. - teraz jesteś jednym z nas. Witaj w rodzinie! - Co za zdrajca. - szepnęła Joanna. Załoga zawiwatowała, podczas gdy w oczach Krzysztofa zabłysły łzy wzruszenia. - Ale powiedz nam bracie, - dodał dowódca statku. - jak ci na imię? Otworzył usta, jednak nie wydobył się z niego żaden dźwięk. Pozostali wpatrywali się w niego wyczekująco. - Jesteś niemową? - zapytał mężczyzna, na co ten pokiwał twierdząco głową. - Oh. - nie mówiąc nic więcej, wypchnął go ze statku. - Nie potrzebujemy tu milczków. Królewna i krzyżak wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Po chwili jednak mimowolnie odsunęli się do tyłu na tyle, na ile mogli, gdy zauważył ich bosman. - Ej, wy! Dowódca był wysokim, nieco otyłym mężczyzną, którego wyróżniała sięgająca piersi brązowa broda. Prawe oko przykryte miał opaską, a na głowie miał czarną, piracką czapkę, którą zdobiła biała czaszka z piszczelami. - Jak otworzyliście te drzwi?! - Emmm... To wiatr. - odparł Sebastian, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Bosman postawił krok ku nim, jednak po chwili rozległ się odgłos upadku. Po drugiej stronie statku przewrócił się młody chłopak, upuszczając wiadro z wodą. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do brodacza, podnosząc się, podczas gdy ten uderzył się z zażenowaniem w czoło w akompaniamencie śmiechu załogi. - Utrapienie boskie. - szepnął do siebie brodacz, po czym zwrócił się do chłopaka. - Julian, do cholery jasnej, podnoś się! Był to średniego wzrostu chłopak o krótkich, jasno-rudych włosach i brązowych oczach. Jego jasna cera pokryta była piegami, a pod lewym okiem widniała niewielka blizna. Uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie, wstając. - Sorki. - powiedział z zakłopotaniem. - Ale spoko, woda wyschnie. Tak myślę. No i czysto teoretycznie, to jesteśmy na wodzie, więc co nam po takiej kałuży? Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. Julian spojrzał kątem oka na kajutę, gdzie zobaczył więźniów. - Kto to? - zapytał. - Nie interesuj się. Lepiej idź wysprzątać resztę statku, nie zabijając siebie przy okazji. - po tych słowach pomyślał przez chwilę, po czym dodał. - W sumie, to po prostu go posprzątaj. Więcej wymagań nie mam. - Ekhm. - wtrąciła Joanna, przyciągając na siebie ich uwagę. - Tutaj śmierdzi zgniłą rybą. Jakby ktoś tu posprzątał, to byłoby serio su... - urwała, gdy nieznana jej piratka zamknęła drzwi. Królewna zamrugała kilka razy oczami, po czym zwróciła się do Sebastiana. - Widziałeś to?! Co za chamstwo! - Przyzwyczajaj się. O ile stąd nie uciekniemy, to zgnijemy w tym smrodzie. Swoją drogą, muszę się załatwić. Musimy jak najszybciej uciec. - A masz jakiś pomysł? - Myślałem nad zaatakowaniem ich mieczem, ale zabrali mi go i wyrzucili do morza. Jak tak o tym myślę, to nawet jak uciekniemy, to ciężko będzie przetrwać bez mojej broni. - Nie umiesz się bić? - Nie no, umiem. Znam karate. Królewna uniosła brwi, patrząc na niego z podziwem, na co szatyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Rodzice mnie na to zapisali. Powiedzieli, że moim obowiązkiem jest zostać sportowcem i kontynuować tradycję rodzinną. - Twoi rodzice są sportowcami? - No właśnie nie. Trochę pogmatwane, ale jak nie rozumiesz, to nie martw się, ja żyłem z nimi całe życie, a też nie rozumiem. Tak, czy inaczej, spędziłem pół życia ucząc się karate. Mogłem zrezygnować dopiero, gdy zostałem Wielkim Mistrzem Krzyżackim i rodzice uznali, że to też dobry sport. Sport. Rozumiesz to?! Nawracanie niewiernych to nie sport, tylko styl życia! Tymczasem w pałacu. Jako, że nikt nie miał pojęcia o tym, co się stało, rodzina królewska zasiadła do wspólnej kolacji. Wyjątkowość tego wieczora polegała na tym, że Radosława i Gargamel mieli w końcu się poznać. Jak na ironię, jedyną osobą, która przejmowała się tym wydarzeniem, była Paulina. Król uważał, że to nic wielkiego, podczas gdy matka królowej wychodziła z założenia, że to jemu, a nie jej powinno zależeć. Franciszka jak zawsze pierwsza nałożyła sobie jedzenie, nie zważając na to, że czysto teoretycznie powinna jeszcze zaczekać. Z resztą, nikt nie zwracał na nią większej uwagi. - Ahus, nie jesteś głodny? - zapytała. - I to strasznie. Ale podobno jeszcze na kogoś czekamy. - Na sis. - W sensie tą psycholkę od fanfików, co wzdycha do tego debila z krzyżem na plecach? Królewna spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę, na moment przerywając jedzenie kotleta. - Fanfiki się zgadzają, ale debil z krzyżem na plecach już nie. Musiałeś ją z kimś pomylić. - A, bo ty o niczym nie wiesz. Zapomniałem. - O czym nie wiem? - O niczym. Jedz lepiej kotleta. Blondynka wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę, po czym wróciła do jedzenia, wciąż jednak analizując w głowie jego słowa. O czym niby ona nie wie? - Więc, - zaczął Gargamel, zwracając się do przyszłej teściowej. - jak to jest być królową emerytką? Kobieta upuściła łyżkę, posyłając mu spojrzenie godne bazyliszka. Franciszka natomiast roześmiała się, a Paulina ukryła twarz w dłoniach zastanawiając się, dlaczego właściwie go wybrała. Jedynie Ahus nie widział w tym pytaniu nic złego. Zanim jednak ta zdążyła odpowiedzieć, drzwi otworzyły się, a do środka wszedł Aleksander. Pomachał do wszystkich, po czym usiadł na swoim miejscu. - Kto to? - zapytała Radosława. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z niewyraźnym uśmiechem. - O, to jest ta na którą tak kurwi bro? "Zapowiada się ciekawie" ~ pomyślał król. - Co to bro? Na to pytanie, Aleksander ryknął śmiechem. - A pro po, gdzie bro? - Chyba u siebie. - odparła Paulina. - Dziwne, zazwyczaj nawet jak jest wkurzona, to przychodzi jeść. - Nom, jedzenie ją uspokaja. - dodała Franciszka. - To u nas rodzinne. Jedzenie lekiem na wszystko. Ja obstawiam, że znów kazała grajkom grać i nie słyszała wołania. - Pójdę po nią. - powiedział goniec. - Nie czekajcie. - I tak bym nie czekała. Mężczyzna ruszył schodami ku górze, mijając po drodze zajętych pracą służących. Będąc na miejscu, nawet nie pomyślał o zapukaniu, tylko bez ostrzeżenia otworzył drzwi. Ku jego zdziwieniu, w komnacie była jedynie służąca Helena, która na jego wejście wstała niczym oparzona. - Widziałaś Joannę? - zapytał. - Pani poszła nad ocean. - odparła. - Powiedziała, że niedługo wróci. Aleksander skinął głową, po czym wrócił do pozostałych. Tymczasem do jadalni zawitał niespodziewany gość. - Słuchajcie! Aleksandra wpadła jak burza, ciężko oddychając. Pozostali spojrzeli na nią z zainteresowaniem, podczas gdy Radosława wyglądała na zdegustowaną. - Nie uwierzycie jaka akcja! - Dajesz, jestem w stanie uwierzyć we wszystko. - odpowiedziała Franciszka, przełykając kolację. - Piraci byli! - ten fakt wyraźnie ją ekscytował, jakby od zawsze na to czekała. - Zdziwiło mnie trochę to, że nikogo nie napadli, ale najwyraźniej nie musieli daleko szukać, by znaleźć coś zadowalającego. O, cześć Aleksander. - dodała, gdy dołączył do nich brunet. - Słyszałeś co się stało? - Nie, a co? - Piraci wpadli. Paulina uniosła brwi, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. - Niemożliwe. Wiedziałabym o tym. Przecież nie wpadliby na chwilę i nie wyjechali bez niczego. Musieliby znaleźć jakiś wartościowy skarb na plaży. Aleksander momentalnie przybrał grobowy wyraz twarzy, powoli przetwarzając informacje. Fakty niebezpiecznie łączyły się w jedno, jednak wolał być pewny, zanim wzbudzi panikę. - Aleksandra, - odezwał się. - nie widziałaś może Joanny? Rudowłosa spojrzała na niego z lekkim niepokojem. - Nie, a czemu pytasz? - Bo ostatnim miejscem w którym ją widziano, była plaża. Franciszka zaczęła głośno kaszleć, gdy kotlet stanął jej w gardle. Paulina z kolei upuściła widelec, wpatrując się otępiało w ścianę. Zapadła cisza, która zaraz została przerwana przez Ahusa. - Czyli o jedną osobę mniej na weselu. - zauważył, skupiając tym samym uwagę pozostałych. - Zaoszczędzimy. Królowa posłała swojemu narzeczonemu oburzone spojrzenie, dając mu tym samym znak, by upomniał brata. Ten skinął szybko głową, po czym zwrócił się do blondyna. - Jedna osoba i tak dużo nie zmieni. Śmierć Joanny jakoś specjalnie nam nie ulży. Urwał, gdy rozległ się głośny dźwięk trzasku pięści w stół. Wszyscy zamilkli, patrząc na Paulinę, która ciężko oddychała, zerkając na przyszłego męża gniewnie. Ten jedynie przełknął ślinę, nigdy wcześniej nie czując czegoś takiego. Jakby strach połączony z fascynacją. Im dłużej z nią przebywał, tym coraz częściej odkrywał w sobie masochistę. - Nic nie jest przesądzone. - powiedziała w końcu. - Zarządzę poszukiwania. - A jeżeli się nie znajdzie? - zapytała cicho Franciszka. - Znajdzie. Przeszukam cały świat, jeżeli będzie trzeba. - Może pośpiewamy, czy coś? Znudzona Joanna starała się jakoś urozmaicić sobie czas, podczas gdy statek wciąż się kołysał. Czuła coraz większy uścisk w żołądku, co nie było wcale objawem stresu, a pojawiającej się choroby morskiej. Sebastian spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Chce ci się teraz? - Nie chcę wymiotować, więc muszę przestać myśleć o wodzie. - Od kiedy to choroba morska ma podłoże psychologiczne? - Przypominam, że jesteśmy związani, więc jeżeli zwymiotuję, to nie będzie gdzie od tego uciec. - Potrzebujesz może męskiego głosu do duetu? Zanim jednak zdążyli wykonać jakąkolwiek piosenkę, drzwi otworzyły się. Do środka weszła wysoka, dobrze zbudowana mulatka o czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Ubrana była w ciemno-niebieską koszulę na długi rękaw, jednak odsłaniającą ramiona oraz długą, aczkolwiek luźną, bordową spódnicę i czarne kozaki. Spojrzała na więźniów z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem, na co królewna wywróciła jedynie oczami. - Coś ty taka blada? - zapytała, patrząc na Joannę. Nie było w tym jednak cienia troski, bardziej słychać było pogardę. - Z resztą, mniejsza. - mówiąc to, ukucnęła przed nimi, łapiąc w dłonie naszyjnik spoczywający na piersi monarchini. - Ładny. Ta momentalnie wzdrygnęła się. - Jasne, że ładny. - odparła, marszcząc brwi. - Bo mój. Piratka uśmiechnęła się krzywo, odrywając biżuterię z szyi jej właścicielki. Joanna otworzyła szeroko usta, w pierwszej chwili nie dowierzając, że jej złoto tak szybko się rozerwało i, że jakaś prostaczka śmiała jej go ukraść. Powstrzymała się jednak od krzyku, gdyż poczuła uścisk w przełyku. Choroba morska zaczynała coraz bardziej dawać o sobie znak. Sebastian najwyraźniej to zauważył, gdyż odsunął się na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu sznury. Piratka przyjrzała się więźniarce przez chwilę, jednak jej uwagę szybko odwróciły kolczyki szatynki. Ponownie ukucnęła przed nią, łapiąc za biżuterię. Zanim jednak zdążyła szarpnąć, Joanna nie wytrzymała, wymiotując prosto na jej kolana. - Ups. - skomentował krótko Sebastian, uśmiechając się lekko. Królewna odetchnęła, czując ogromną ulgę na żołądku. Mulatka z kolei odskoczyła, z obrzydzeniem patrząc na swoje brudne ubranie. - Kolczyki są moje. - powiedziała zdecydowanie szlachcianka. Piratka spojrzała na nią z nienawiścią. Zapewne zabiłaby ją gołymi rękoma, gdyby nie pilna potrzeba przebrania się. Odwróciła się na pięcie, a gdy wychodziła, w przejściu stanął rudowłosy pirat, na jej widok uśmiechając się promiennie. - Rebeca, co się stało? - zapytał rozbawiony, na co ta odepchnęła go, wychodząc. Chłopak pokręcił głową, po czym zwrócił się do Joanny. - Masz chorobę morską? - w odpowiedzi skinęła głową. - Nie mówcie nikomu, - to mówiąc, zamknął za sobą drzwi. - ale się jej należało. - podszedł do więźniów, po czym ukucnął przed szatynką, rozwiązując ją. - Jestem Julian. - Joanna. - odpowiedziała nieco zaskoczona, rozluźniając kończyny, gdy w końcu pozbyła się węzłów. - Dlaczego nam pomagasz? - Bo jestem przeciwnikiem niewolnictwa w jakiejkolwiek postaci. - odparł, rozwiązując krzyżaka. - No i mam swoje zasady. Nie lubię, jak inni ich nie szanują, ale wiesz. Idzie się przyzwyczaić. A ty masz jakieś imię? - zapytał, gdy uwolnił już szatyna. - Sebastian. - odpowiedział, starając się wymusić uśmiech. - Wiesz może jak stąd uciec? - Jesteśmy na otwartym oceanie. Gdyby była jakaś droga ucieczki, to dawno by mnie tu nie było. - Daleko odpłynęliśmy? - Jak już mówiłem, jesteśmy na otwartym oceanie. Jedynymi istotami rozumnymi wokół nas są syreny. No i piraci. Rycerz westchnął, mimowolnie rozglądając się po kajupie, jakby z nadzieją na znalezienie sekretnego wyjścia. Nim jednak zdążył stracić ostatnią nadzieję, do środka wszedł rozwścieczony bosman. - Julian, do cholery jasnej, co ty wyprawiasz?! - wrzasnął, na co Joanna instynktownie cofnęła się o krok. - Dlaczego spoufalasz się z niewolnikami, gdy sprzątanie na ciebie czeka! Sebastian i Joanna spojrzeli z zaciekawieniem na Juliana. Ten tylko westchnął cicho, ze wszystkich sił starając się zachować spokój. Otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, jednak po chwili mężczyzna wszedł mu w słowo. - I dlaczego Rebeca jest brudna od jej wymiocin? - zapytał, tu wskazując na królewnę. - I dlaczego nic z tym nie robisz?! To mówiąc, postawił krok w jej stronę, ale drogę zastawił mu Julian. Kobieta przylgnęła do Sebastiana, zaczynając coraz bardziej obawiać się, że nie dożyje następnego dnia. - Są naszymi gośćmi. - przypomniał rudowłosy. - Jeżeli są ważni dla Fandomu, królowa może dużo zapłacić. Pirat uniósł brew, krótko zastanawiając się nad słowami podwładnego. Nic nie odpowiedział, jednak dał ciche przyzwolenie na taki plan. Nie czując się w obowiązku odpowiedzieć cokolwiek, wyszedł. - Nie jestem rzeczą! - Joanna nie kryła oburzenia. - Nikt nie będzie mnie kupował! - Wierz mi, bardzo bym chciał, żeby moja rodzina mogłaby mnie kupić. Kobieta uniosła brew. - Oni nie są twoją rodziną? Julian parsknął śmiechem. - Nie. Są moim koszmarem. Swoją drogą, jesteś bogata. Masz jakieś istotne stanowisko w Fandomie? Bo jego - tu spojrzał na Sebastiana. - kojarzę z listów gończych. - Jestem siostrą królowej. Mężczyzna wytrzeszczył z przerażeniem oczy, lekko blednąc. - Nie mów im lepiej tego. Piraci to anarchiści, nie znoszą wysoko urodzonych. Mieliśmy tutaj kiedyś księcia. Bosman wysłał list do jego rodziców z nakazem zapłaty grubych pieniędzy, a oni mieli w zamian go oddać. - I oddali? - zapytał Sebastian. - Jasne, ale w kawałkach. - królewna mimowolnie złapała się za szyję, jakby miała jej zostać zaraz odcięta. - Ale spoko, ciebie nie pociachają. Powiemy im, że jesteś żoną krzyżaka. Chyba uwierzą, niezbyt się znają na tym kto i dlaczego jest bogaty. - po tych słowach przyklasnął, starając się nieco rozluźnić atmosferę. - No nic, pewnie jesteście głodni. Pójdę załatwić coś do jedzenie. Chyba, że mi nie dadzą, ale wtedy będziemy głodować we trójkę. - co ciekawe, uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. - Zaraz będę! Po tych słowach, opuścił ich, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Sebastian i Joanna wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. - Ale ja nie chcę jeszcze umierać. - powiedziała zrozpaczona. - Nie zdążyłam jeszcze kupić tylu rzeczy. Chciał odpowiedzieć pocieszająco, jednak w porę przypomniał sobie o tym, iż miał więcej nie kłamać, a przecież nie wie, czy nie umrze. Poza tym, jakby nie patrzeć, to każdy kiedyś umrze. Może i to jakieś pocieszenie? - Nie martw się. - odpowiedział po chwili, przytulając ją. - Wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy, więc co za różnica, czy przez pociachanie przez piratów, czy przez, na przykład dżumę? Wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, zamiast upragnionej ulgi, szatynka rozpłakała się na dobre. Agata i Patryk podążali ku pałacowi, chcąc wyjaśnić pewne nieścisłości z królową. Lichwiarka była wściekła, szła szybko i pewnie, ani myśląc o wycofaniu się. On z kolei chciał się jej przypodobać, choć w rzeczywistości najchętniej zignorowałby wszystko i został w domu. Pragnął jednak za wszelką cenę stać się mężczyzną w jej oczach. Strażnicy nie stawiali jej żadnego oporu, z resztą jak zawsze. Kobieta weszła do sali tronowej, a za nią wiernie podążał Patryk. - Co to ma znaczyć?! - zawołała. - Uprawiałam spokojnie seks z Korwinem, aż nagle wparowali nam do sypialni strażnicy i przerwali nam w najlepszym momencie! Blondynowi w jednym momencie pękło serce, jednak skutecznie ukrył to pod maską obojętności. Przez złość, Agata nawet nie zauważyła, że wszyscy zgromadzeni są wyjątkowo zaniepokojeni. Jedynie Gargamel spojrzał na nią pytająco, co momentalnie sprowadziło kobietę na ziemię. - To znaczy, zajmowałam się pracą. - sprostowała szybko. - Z resztą, co za różnica?! Nie życzę sobie więcej takich wjazdów! Paulina posłała jej spojrzenie godne bazyliszka, na co ta momentalnie umilkła. Dopiero w tej chwili zrozumiała, że coś się stało. - Nie słyszałaś o wizycie piratów? - zapytała przez zęby. Agata zmarszczyła brwi. - Piraci? Nie, nie słyszałam. Januszek zagłuszył wszystko. Franciszka w tym czasie siedziała na tronie, podpierając głowę ręką. Oczy jej się zamykały, jednak nie mogła zasnąć, dlatego cały czas spędzała z siostrą i matką, obserwując sytuację. To, że Paulina była strzępkiem nerwów było oczywiste, jednak niepokój Radosławy sprawiał, że blondynka nabrała podejrzeń. Jej rodzicielka nigdy nie martwiłaby się o Joannę. Każdy wiedział, iż jej zaniepokojenie było jedyne kłamstwem. Królewna jedynie zastanawiała się, czy nie ma ona nic wspólnego ze zniknięciem jej siostry. W rzeczywistości Radosława ani nie była zatroskana, ani niczego nie udawała. To, co jej córka brała za udawanie, w rzeczywistości było oddaniem się rozmyślaniom. W pewnym sensie nie potrafiła uwierzyć w szczęście, jakie ją spotkało. Jedna z jej największych rywalek, obok Telimeny, zniknęła. Ot tak, bez jej ingerencji. Naszły ją myśli, iż to wszystko mogło być jedynie spiskiem Joanny, by oskarżenia spadły na nią. Szybko jednak odpędziła od siebie takie pomysły. To byłoby zbyt skomplikowane, by królewna, która całe swoje życie wysługiwała się swoimi sługami i truciznami, mogła coś takiego wykonać. - Piraci byli, ale nic nie ukradli, ani nie splądrowali miasta. - wyjaśniła Paulina. - To oznacza, że znaleźli coś cennego na plaży. - Nie rozumiem. - odparła Agata. - To chyba dobrze, że nic nie zniszczyli. - Sis ostatni raz była widziana nad oceanem. - dodała Franciszka. - I wciąż nie wróciła. Zapadła krótka cisza. Lichwiarka przełknęła głośno ślinę, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Patrykiem. - Nie wiem czy to ma jakiś związek, - powiedziała nieco ciszej Agata. - ale Sebastiana też nigdzie nie ma. Aleksander ułożył palce na skroniach, rozmasowując się. Jakby zaginięcie księżnej było niewystarczającym problemem, tak w poważne problemy wpadł również Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki. To było zdecydowanie za dużo jak na jego głowę. - Może to i lepiej? - wtrąciła Aleksandra. - Jeżeli jest tam z nią, to jest większa szansa, że Joanna wróci w jednym kawałku. A on sobie poradzi, w to akurat nie wątpię. Franciszka spojrzała na nią wymownie. - Sebastian? Jak jego pierwszego tam pociachają. Tyle w tym pocieszenia, że jak go zjedzą, to może będą już najedzeni, a sis zjedzą jutro. - Podobno zna karate. - Poważnie? - Tak, ale ma traumę i boi się walczyć w ten sposób. Blondynka wywróciła oczami, wzdychając ciężko. Po chwili, do środka weszło dwóch strażników, którzy przy samym progu skłonili się przed królową. - I jak? - zapytała Paulina, skupiając na nich całą swoją uwagę. Serce królowej biło wyjątkowo szybko. Kobieta bała się, że wszyscy to słyszą, jednak była to tylko i wyłącznie jej własna paranoja. - Pani, nie znaleźliśmy księżnej. - odpowiedział jeden z nich, wciąż wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Radosława zasłoniła usta dłonią, by ukryć malujący się na jej twarzy uśmiech. Franciszka zauważyła to, coraz bardziej wierząc w swoje oskarżenia. Pozostałym umknął ten fakt, gdyż nie zwracali najmniejszej uwagi na emerytkę. - A Sebastiana widzieliście? - zapytała Paulina. - Nie Pani. Radosława jedynie ziewnęła, podnosząc się z miejsca. Nie mówiąc nic nikomu, wyszła z sali, idąc w kierunku swojej komnaty. Nikt, poza Franciszką nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Jedynie królewna szybko poszła za nią. - Mamo, - zatrzymała ją na korytarzu, gdzie już nikt ich nie słyszał. - dlaczego odeszłaś bez słowa? - Jestem zmęczona. - odparła nieco zdziwiona. - Chyba nie muszę się tłumaczyć przy poddanych. - Ja tam bym Agaty za zwykłą poddaną nie miała, wciąż mam u niej długi. - Ja też. U jej rodziców też miałam. To chyba dziedziczne. W każdej innej sytuacji, Franciszka uśmiechnęłaby się, jednak tym razem była zbyt przejęta. Radosława najwyraźniej to zauważyła, gdyż uniosła obie brwi, przyglądając się córce pytająco. - Coś się stało? - Powiedz prawdę. Masz coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem Joanny? Królowa zamrugała kilka razy oczyma, nie dowierzając w słowa Franciszki. - Słucham? Oczywiście, że nie! - oburzyła się, co w żadnym stopniu nie uspokoiło blondynki. - Jak według ciebie miałabym porozumieć się z piratami?! I po co mi jej zaginięcie?! - A bo ja wiem? Znam cię, samo dostarczenie jej zwłok Telimenie mogłoby dostarczyć ci satysfakcji. Telimena była drugą żoną króla i matką Joanny, chociaż dla Radosławy zawsze będzie powodem, dla którego władca ją zostawił. Nie dziwi więc, że królowa emerytka całym sercem nienawidzi swojej rywalki, a jej wymarzonym prezentem od losu byłaby jej przedwczesna śmierć. Wszyscy doskonale o tym wiedzieli, dlatego Paulina zadbała, by mieszkały jak najdalej siebie, jak to tylko możliwe. Na wspomnienie jej imienia, Radosława uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. - Właśnie. Skąd wiesz, że to ona za tym nie stoi? - Przyznaję, Telimena nie jest najmilszą osobą, jaką spotkałam. Prawdę mówiąc, to chodzący diabeł, ale po co miałaby to robić? - Chociażby po to, by oskarżenia spadły na mnie. - W sumie... Chociaż nie, nie popadajmy w paranoję. Póki niczego nie ustalimy, nikt nie jest winny. Swoją drogą, jak myślisz, wypadałoby powiadomić Telimenę? - Tę żmiję? A po co? Jeszcze tu przyjedzie? - Wolałabym, żeby została tam, gdzie jest, ale jednak jej córka zaginęła. Ty chyba też wolałabyś wiedzieć takie rzeczy? Radosława westchnęła. Z tym argumentem nie mogła się kłócić, jednak ostatnim, czego teraz pragnęła, to obecność dawnej rywalki. Z drugiej jednak strony, walka się skończyła. To jej córka jest królową, a co za tym idzie, ona Królową Matką. Ma od niej większe przywileje, a czasy, gdy musiała ją szanować dawno odeszły. To byłaby idealna okazja, by w końcu móc wyrównać rachunki. - Rób co chcesz. - odparła. - Ja się położę. Dobranoc kochanie. - po tych słowach, pocałowała córkę w policzek, po czym odeszła. Franciszka jeszcze przez chwilę biła się z myślami. Niewinności matki była już pewna. Problem leżał w kwestii powiadomienia Telimeny. Odwiedziny żony ojca były ostatnim, na co miała ochotę, jednak zawsze istniała możliwość, że nie przyjedzie. Poza tym, wiedziała jedno - królowa emerytka powinna wiedzieć. Julian otworzył drzwi nogą, ręce mając zajęte przez trzy talerze. Na ten widok, mimo beznadziejnej sytuacji, Joanna i Sebastian uśmiechnęli się z ulgą. - Stolika nie załatwiłem, - zaczął, podając im jedzenie. - ale lepsze coś, niż nic. Cała trójka usiadła na podłodze, układając talerz na własnych kolanach. Potrawa wyglądała zachęcająco, goście woleli nawet nie pytać czym jest, jednak zadowalający był sam fakt, że śmierć głodowa nie unosi się w powietrzu. - Wiem, że to może źle dla was brzmieć, - mówił pirat - ale cieszę się, że tu jesteście. Przynajmniej mam z kim pogadać przy jedzeniu. - Nie jadasz z nimi? - zapytała królewna. - Wiesz, tak na prawdę, to wy i ja wcale się nie różnimy w kwestii rangi. Jestem niewolnikiem odkąd pamiętam. Jedyne co tutaj mam, to stanowisko. - Masz stanowisko? - zdziwił się Sebastian. - Tak. Jestem oficjalnym popychadłem i woźnym. Uśmiechnął się, jakby odczuwał dumę z tego powodu. Pozostali nie mieli pojęcia co powinni na to odpowiedzieć. - Emm, gratulacje. - powiedziała w końcu kobieta. - To uśmiech rozpaczy. - wyjaśnił, ani na chwilę nie zmieniając swojego wyrazu twarzy. - Nienawidzę swojego życia. - zapadła krótka cisza, którą, na całe szczęście, przerwał rudowłosy. - Ale zmieniając temat na bardziej optymistyczny, jak wam smakuje? - To jest na prawdę... - zaczęła Joanna, nie mając pojęcia jak ubrać myśli w słowa. Ciężko jej było ocenić smak potrawy. Głównie dlatego, że owego smaku nie miała. Czuła jedynie coś obślizgłego, co ciężko przechodziło jej przez gardło, jednak czuła, iż nie byłoby kulturalne powiedzenie tego. - ciekawe. Nigdy nie jadłam czegoś takiego. Co to? - Duszona ośmiornica nadziewana algami morskimi. - Zawsze lubiłem owoce morza. - stwierdził Sebastian, któremu z kolei kolacja smakowała. - Swoją drogą, wiadomo coś kiedy odstawią nas do domu? Julian nieco się speszył, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, królewna przerwała mu. - Tak pomyślałam, że jeżeli nie znosisz tego miejsca, to może pojedziesz do Fandomu z nami. Obaj spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Rudowłosemu zaświeciły się oczy, a kąciki ust lekko uniosły do góry. - Poważnie? - Poważnie. Może na kucharza bym cię nie dała, ale w pałacu zawsze znajdzie się jakieś miejsce. O, wydałabym cię za moją służkę! Helena jej na imię. Miła, powiedziała, że załatwi mi truciznę na otrucie tej szmaty, co mi do pałacu wbiła. W sumie, to nie mam już mordercy, więc... Uwaga o mordercy jakby umknęła jego uwadze. Jej słowa rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie, przyćmiewając wszystkie inne myśli. Mógłby się stąd wyrwać i mieć gdzie uciec. Miałby możliwość życia w normalnym otoczeniu, gdzie nie musiałby znosić różnorakich upokorzeń każdego dnia. Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że miał im przekazać, iż piraci zadecydowali o ich pozostaniu na statku prawdopodobnie na zawsze, całkowicie przy tym ignorując korzyści, jakie może im przynieść handel z Fandomem. - Jutro o świcie będą rabować okoliczną wyspę. - powiedział półszeptem pirat. - Wykorzystamy ten fakt i uciekniemy. - To take proste? - zapytał Sebastian. - Cholernie trudne, ale nie uda się, jeżeli nie spróbujemy. Agata wyszła z pałacu, starając się uporządkować myśli. Teraz wszystko się skomplikowało. Gdy zniknęła Joanna, ślub Gargamela i Pauliny zostanie przesunięty, a co za tym idzie, ludzie również odwleką w czasie wzięcie kredytu od niej. To była pierwsza zasada, jakiej nauczyli ją rodzice (którzy swoją drogą cenieni byli jako najlepsi bankierzy na świecie) - zawsze wykorzystuj przyjęcia wyprawiane przez pałac. Bo nawet, jeżeli rodzina królewska nie zasięgnie od niej pomocy, to zrobią to zaproszeni goście. W końcu wszyscy chcą zaprezentować się jak najlepiej, a ona z tego żyła. Będąc przed swoim domem, usłyszała dobiegające ze środka krzyki. Miała już dość jakichkolwiek awantur i problemów, więc wiedziała, że cokolwiek by to nie było, rozniesie w drobny mak. Niczym burza weszła do środka, jednak tego, co tam zobaczyła nigdy by się nie spodziewała. Korwin przyciskał Kaczyńskiego do podłogi, szarpiąc go przy tym za kołnierz. Ten z kolei próbował odpędzić rywala, kopiąc go w brzuch, jednak okazał się być na to za słaby. - Co tu się dzieje?! - wrzasnęła, czym od razu oderwała ich uwagę od bójki. Spojrzeli na nią oniemiali, podczas gdy ta krzyczała dalej. - Mam stresujący dzień! Dwójka moich przyjaciół zniknęła, mój biznes może być zagrożony, a gdy wracam do domu, to zamiast spokoju widzę to! - Agaciu. - pierwszy odezwał się Jarosław, gdy w końcu stanął na nogi. Podszedł do niej powoli, posyłając nieśmiałe spojrzenie. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię denerwować. Przyszedłem tu pierwszy i chciałem cię o coś zapytać, ale Janusz mi przeszkodził. - Nie słuchaj go Agaciu! - przerwał mu Korwin, nie bawiąc się w budowanie klimatu, podszedł do niej, po czym uklęknął, wyciągając pudełeczko z pierścieniem. - Wyjdziesz za mnie? Kobieta zaniemówiła. Utkwiła spojrzenie w biżuterii, nie mając pojęcia co powiedzieć, ani nawet co myśleć. - Nie! - wtrącił Jarosław, również klękając i wyciągając pudełeczko z pierścionkiem. - Wyjdź za mnie! Agata złapała się za ścianę, by nie upaść. Dwaj mężczyźni klęczeli przed nią i prosili o jej rękę, a ona, chociaż bardzo by chciała, nie mogła poślubić ich obu. Niestety, po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, a do środka wszedł Mateusz Morawiecki. Był zdyszany i rozkojarzony, jednak gdy tylko zobaczył swą ukochaną, padł jej do stóp, oplatając ramionami jej kolana. - Agaciu! - zawołał rozpaczliwie. - Słyszałem! Słyszałem o wszystkim! Błagam cię, miłości moja, nie przyjmuj ich zaręczyn! Kupię ci piękniejszy, ale błagam, nie wychodź za żadnego z nich! I Popka też nie słuchaj! - Popka? Jakby w odpowiedzi, rozległo się nawoływanie z zewnątrz. Jarosław i Janusz podnieśli się, podczas gdy Mateusz wciąż siedział na podłodze. Agata podeszła do okna, gdzie zobaczyła swojego rapera. Mężczyzna na jej widok uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Agacia! - zawołał. - Piosenkę ci napisałem! - na jego słowa, z ukrycia wyszedł starszy człowiek, który przy szyi miał skrzypce, będąc gotowym do grania. - Gdzieś na bałkanach! - zaczął swą pieśń. - Jest kraj, który podbiłem! I jestem królem! Ale moje bogactwo jest niczym, bo nie mam królowej! - co ciekawe, skrzypek ani na chwilę nie zaczął grać. - Rządź ze mną Albanią! Rządź ze mną Albanią! Rządź ze mną Albanią! Rządź ze mną Albanią! Bo wszystko co mam, jest niczym, gdy nie rządzisz ze mną Albanią! Kobieta mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się lekko, łapiąc się za serce. Czegoś tak romantycznego nigdy nie słyszała. Pozostali nie podzielali jej zachwytu. - Po co ci ten skrzypek, skoro nic nie gra? - zapytał Kaczyński. - A, fakt. - odparł Popek. - Robercie, teraz! Na jego słowa, grajek rzucił swój instrument na ziemię, rozwalając go na kawałki. - Popeczku, - powiedziała lichwiarka. - zawsze wiedziałam, że z ciebie niezły wariat. Rozejrzała się. Otaczała ją i tak niewielka część jej haremu, a doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że pozostali również nie marzą o niczym innym, jak o poślubieniu jej. Oczywiście, wiedziała, że pewnego dnia będzie musiała zdecydować, jednak absolutnie nie była na coś takiego przygotowana. - Kochani, dajcie mi czas. Obiecuję, dam wam odpowiedź, ale jeszcze nie dziś. Popatrzeli na nią z zawodem. Uszanowali jednak jej decyzję, dając jej znak, że w pełni ją akceptują. Po chwili wszyscy opuścili jej dom, a jedynie Jarosław zatrzymał się w progu. - Zrozumiem, jeżeli będziesz wolała zostać królową Albanii. Ta uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. - Nie zostanę. Nawet jeżeli wybiorę Popka, będę chciała zostać tutaj. Bycie lichwiarką jest całym moim życiem. Patryk obserwował całą tę scenę z ukrycia. Widząc, jak miłość jego życia jest rozdarta pomiędzy tyloma mężczyznami, a żaden z nich nie jest nim, postanowił w końcu z tym skończyć. A konkretnie, skończyć ze sobą. Kategoria:Odcinki